Herm and Harry get married! Or do they....?
by qwert
Summary: *~*~COMPLETE*~*~Hermione and Harry are getting married! Draco wants Herm, and he's going to ruin the wedding! Will Hermione return his feelings? Will Ginny ever tell Harry that she still likes him? Read to find out!
1. The Wedding...

AN: just so you all know, I don't own anything, just the plot, that's it! (All the rest go to J.  
  
K. Rowling)  
  
Story: Draco was running through the town as fast as his legs could carry him. He was  
  
headed toward the church, not just any church, the church that Hermione and Harry were  
  
getting married in. In fact, they were just about to begin when we started this story.  
  
Anyway, Draco was running with thoughts flashing through his head, 'will she break up  
  
with him? Will she leave him? For me? Will she? God I hope so...'  
  
He realized that he loved her about a month before, when he met up with Hermione at a  
  
wizard store. They started chatting and he found out that Harry had proposed to her 6  
  
months ago, when she mentioned this, his heart gave a sudden jerk. He had wondered at the  
  
time why he cared so much, he had also wondered why he was talking to her, wasn't he  
  
supposed to hate her? Loathe her? Despise her? Well, apparently not, because he didn't  
  
hate her, loathe her, or even despise her, not anymore anyway...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, Ginny! I can't wait any longer! I have to see him! How does he look? He's not trying  
  
to hide his scar again is he? I like his scare..." Hermione told Ginny as she was putting on  
  
her necklace to complete the outfit. She was wearing her wedding dress, the one that her  
  
mother wore when she married Jack (artistic license) Granger. It has diamonds and pearls  
  
sewn into it in a lovely design that couldn't possibly be put into words.  
  
"Hermione! Of course he looks good, doesn't he always? And I don't know if he is trying  
  
to hide his scar, I am not with him, I'm with you right now, duh!" Ginny replied with a  
  
tad pang of jealousy.  
  
"I hate that stupid rule, that I can't see him twenty-four hours before the wedding! I want  
  
to see him now!" Hermione replied, with a dreamy look upon her tan face.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ron, will you just go and look at her, and then tell me what she looks like?! Please!"  
  
Harry begged his best friend, and best man, Ron.  
  
"Harry, you know I can't do that! Besides, you KNOW what she looks like!" Ron replied  
  
with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Ron, Harry just wants to know how beautiful his bride-to-be looks, even  
  
though she always looks beautiful, doesn't she Moony?" responded Sirius.  
  
"Quite right Padfoot, quite right" agreed Lupin.  
  
"I wonder where Ginny is, surely Hermione wants her to spy on you, Harry," Ron added,  
  
with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Heh, you're probably right Ron," laughed Harry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I can't let her make the biggest mistake of her life! I want her! I need her! And by golly,  
  
I'm gonna get her!' Draco said to himself, as he continued to run to the church, 'Man! How  
  
big is this town anyway? I wish I had gotten on the subway!'  
  
Draco ran past the old flower shop, thought twice, then ran back and picked up some  
  
white lilies, Hermione's favorite.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione started up the isle, with Ginny, her maid of honor, right in front of her. The  
  
music was playing softly and Ron's mother was already in tears. "It's so beautiful! I wish  
  
his parents could be here and see this, Arthur," Molly sobbed to her husband. "It's okay  
  
Molly, I'm sure they are, he is their son after all," Arthur said while patting his wife's  
  
hand. Harry couldn't believe that Hermione could look more beautiful than before, but he  
  
just found out how wrong he was. He was stunned by her looks; she was radiant. 'I can't  
  
believe I'm going to marry her,' he thought to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
******  
  
Draco FINALLY made it to the church; he pulled open the oak doors and rushed in. He  
  
turned to the right, heading to where he heard the organ music coming from.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Will you take this women, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to serve and to honor, in  
  
sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest spoke to Harry.  
  
Harry turned to look at Hermione and smiled, "I will."  
  
"Will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to serve and honor, in  
  
sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Hermione.  
  
"STOP! You can't do this!" Draco screamed as he came running into the room.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled in surprise.  
  
  
  
Dare I continue? Please review and I might! 


	2. The Little Chat

AN: still don't own anything...  
  
Story:  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked Draco, very confused indeed.  
  
"You can't do this" Draco repeated.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Harry questioned angrily.  
  
"You can't do this, Hermione, I... I love you!" Draco yelled.  
  
"What?!?!?!!?!?!" the entire church screamed.  
  
"I said, I love you, Hermione" Draco said a little quieter.  
  
"Since when? Why? How come you never..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"I don't know when I first realized it, but I know now, I love you!" Draco answered.  
  
"How can you do this!? You have always wanted everything I want! Why do you have to  
  
always ruin my life!?" Harry responded.  
  
"I haven't always wanted to ruin your life! Not all the time anyway... And it's not my fault  
  
you always have what I want..." Draco replied.  
  
"Draco... Harry..." Hermione uttered.  
  
"Hermione, please, come with me, leave Harry. I'm better for you. I can make you  
  
happier than he can ever hope to," Draco pleaded.  
  
"Herm! You can believe him! You can't! I love you more than anything! Ever! I swear!"  
  
Harry argued.  
  
"I... I'm really confused..." Hermione confessed.  
  
"Don't be, Herm, you belong with me. We're perfect for each other, you know we are...  
  
You can't let Malfoy here make you think otherwise... you can't... please, Herm" Harry  
  
begged.  
  
With that, Hermione, totally confused, ran out of the church and apparated to her house.  
  
Harry and Draco both followed her, behind them, Ginny and Ron made a mad dash to the  
  
door.  
  
**********************************************  
  
'What am I going to do?' Hermione thought to herself, 'I don't know, I'm so confused...'  
  
With a pop, Harry and Draco both apparated into Hermione's living room.  
  
"Guys!" Hermione shouted in surprise.  
  
"Herm! Please!" Harry went on his knees, begging Hermione.  
  
"Don't listen to him! I love you!" Draco said, pushing Harry into the rug, face first.  
  
"Draco! That's not nice!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"That's right! And you can't go with someone who isn't nice, can you, Herm?" Harry  
  
replied after some quick thinking.  
  
"Can you guys just leave me along for a little while? I need to think..." Hermione said.  
  
"Alright," Draco said, and he and Harry each apparated to his own house.  
  
'What am I going to do now? I love Harry, I think... I never thought of Draco in that way  
  
before...' Hermione said to herself.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The next day, Hermione called Draco and Harry, she told them to come over at two in the  
  
afternoon. She had her answered, she was going to choose between the two of them.  
  
"Well?" Draco asked as soon as both of them were there.  
  
"I have chosen my answer, I'm only in love with one of you, it took me a while to realize  
  
this... but please, don't get mad at each other. I would hate that..." Hermione told them.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Herm, but we already hate each other," Harry told her.  
  
"Yeah..." Draco agreed.  
  
"Alright, I choose..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun Dun Dun! LOL, please review this! please?!?!?! Thank you!!!! 


	3. The Choice and the Argument

AN: Still don't own anything, never will. Have fun reading! Please review! Thanks!  
  
Story:  
  
Hermione looked at both of them carefully. Harry was nervously wringing his hands  
  
while Draco was running his hands through his hair so many times that it looked like it  
  
was going to fall out.  
  
"I choose...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry," Hermione finished after a long pause.  
  
"No! You can't choose Harry! Why Harry!? I'm so much better for you than Harry.... wait  
  
a minute! I AM HARRY! You chose me?! You chose me!!!! Yes!" Harry shouted.  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO! I can make you happier than he can! I am so much better off than he  
  
is! I'm the richest wizard this side of the Atlantic! I can give you ANYTHING you want!"  
  
Draco argued.  
  
"You're only rich because your father sold all of his dark arts crap and then ran off to  
  
Mississippi with your maid!" Harry retorted.  
  
"That's low..." Draco said with a tint of sadness.  
  
"Plus, you don't even do anything! I at least have a job to keep the money flowing! What  
  
are you going to do once your FATHER'S money is gone?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?! You call playing quidditch a job? And MY money is never going to go," Draco  
  
answered after a minute.  
  
"Boys! Boys! Stop it! Please! I have made my decision," Hermione broke up the  
  
argument.  
  
"Hermione, please, reconsider! I could make you the happiest girl in the whole world...  
  
Please?" Draco said more quietly.  
  
"Draco... Harry..." Hermione said, turning to one another in turn, "I... I... I love Harry, I always have."  
  
"But Hermione, how do you know you don't love me unless you listen to your heart?"  
  
Draco said after some thinking.  
  
"What? That doesn't make any sense! She did listen to her heart, and her heart said,  
  
'Harry' not 'Draco' so get over it, please, for your own health," Harry told him.  
  
"Oh, shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Draco said with rage brewing  
  
in him.  
  
"Guys! Please! I'm really confused right now... Draco, you want me to think about it  
  
again? Harry, you don't want me to? Right?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes," they both replied in unison.  
  
"Alright, then we will have a little contest," Hermione said after mulling it over a little.  
  
"What kind of 'contest'?" Draco said, a little hesitant.  
  
"Oh, don't be worried, it will be fair, I promise..." Hermione replied, a little smile gathering on her face.  
  
"Alright," they both agreed, for they both wanted Hermione enough to do WHATEVER  
  
she wanted them to do.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"First, you have to catch this snitch, whoever does first, gets 10 points, understand?"  
  
Hermione said, holding a golden snitch that had suddenly appeared in her hand.  
  
"Alright," Harry said, thinking, 'this shouldn't be too hard; after all, I AM the seeker for  
  
my quidditch team...'  
  
"Okay," Draco added, thinking, 'this shouldn't be that bad, I did play the seeker for the  
  
Slytherin team...'  
  
Then Hermione got out two Firebolts from her closet and they all went outside. Hermione  
  
then let the snitch go, counted to ten, than gave Draco and Harry each a broom.  
  
Harry, who had been watching the snitch since Hermione let it go, saw it fly over the roof  
  
into her backyard. He soared in that direction.  
  
Draco, who thought the snitch was in the front yard, stayed there. In no time, Harry  
  
caught the snitch and, with a huge grin, showed it to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Ten points to Harry," Hermione shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Harry said out loud.  
  
"Erg," was Draco's reply.  
  
"Okay, the next event will be...."  
  
Dun Dun Dun! Next Chapter To Come! Please Review! Thanks! 


	4. The Contest Continues

AN: I still don't own anything, if I ever do, I will tell you, okay? Deal? All right.... On with the story! (Please review it! Thanks!)  
  
Story:  
  
"The next event will be a quiz thing, with questions that you have to answer, alright?" Hermione said once she thought it over.  
  
"Alright, how many points will this be?" Draco said while Harry nodded.  
  
"Fifteen. The first person to get to seventy points wins," Hermione explained.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, agreeing.  
  
"Now, in this round, whoever gets 10 questions right first wins, okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sure," they chorused.  
  
"Alright, to answer the question, ring the bell," Hermione stated, while turning the broomsticks into bells. "The first question is, how many eggs are in a baker's dozen?"  
  
*ring*  
  
"I believe that is 12," Draco replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry, but that's not correct, Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Uh... 13?" Harry said, picking the first number that appeared in his head.  
  
"Correct!" Hermione yelled with pleasure. "Next question is, who was a major influence in the fall of You-Know-Who?"  
  
*ring*  
  
"Harry!" Draco yelled.  
  
"How did I not get that!?" Harry yelled at himself while hitting his forehead with the bell.  
  
"Right," Hermione replied, a little disappointed. "Next question, how many wizards does it take to screw in a light bulb?"  
  
*ring*  
  
"Two, one to hold it, and Draco to screw it!" Harry replied.  
  
"Close enough!" Hermione agreed.  
  
"Hey!... yeah..." Draco responded.  
  
"Anyway, here's the next one; what has four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"  
  
*ring*  
  
"I've heard this one before... it's a human," Harry answered.  
  
"Correct!" Hermione squealed with delight. "Here's the next one; which is heavier? A pound of bricks or a pound of feathers?"  
  
*ring*  
  
"Trick question! They are the same!" Draco replied with a smug expression.  
  
"Yes..." Hermione said.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" Ginny called out as she ran over towards them all.  
  
"We are having a contest to see who gets Hermione," Draco replied matter-of- factly.  
  
"Oh," was Ginny's response. Hermione smiled as Ginny looked a bit confused, but then smiled.  
  
"I have got to watch this, anyone have any popcorn?" Ginny said with a little laugh. "Who's winning anyway?"  
  
"Harry, the score is three to two in this round and you need 10 to win, and in total he is wining ten to nothing and you need 70 to win." Hermione answered.  
  
"Ah, well, may the best man win," Ginny said, for she was quite amused.  
  
Then she had an idea, if I help Draco win, he would get Hermione, and then that would leave Harry for ME!  
  
"Anyway, on with the contest, here is a riddle, what's black and white and red all over?" Hermione said.  
  
*ring*  
  
"A bleeding zebra?" Harry guessed.  
  
"Not quite, sorry, Draco?"  
  
"Um... give me a minute..." Draco was stalling for time. Then he saw Ginny turn her purse into a newspaper and waved it around frantically, behind Hermione's and Harry's backs. "A newspaper?" Draco said doubtfully.  
  
"Correct..." Hermione sighed. "What is the capital of the United States of America?"  
  
*ring*  
  
"Washington!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Be more specific please..." Hermione said.  
  
"Uh, Washington Town?" Draco guessed.  
  
"Not really... Harry?"  
  
"Washington D.C.!" Harry answered.  
  
"Correct!" Hermione shouted out gleefully. "The score is now four to three, Harry. Here is the next question, which spell would open a locked door? 'Windgardium Leviosa' or 'Alohomora'"?  
  
* ring*  
  
"You always did this spell when we were at Hogwarts, its 'Alohomora'!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Yes!" Hermione said. "What year did Gilda the Good die?  
  
* ring*  
  
"1483!" Draco said proudly. Ginny had made the numbers appear out of the tip of her wand into the air above her head, so that Draco could see it, without Hermione and Harry noticing.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied. "Who was the partner of Professor Dumbledore that helped him discover the 12 uses of dragon's blood?"  
  
* ring*  
  
"Nicolas Flamel!" Harry shouted, remember their adventure in their first year at Hogwarts when they found out about the Sorcerer's Stone and how Nicolas Flamel first discovered it.  
  
"Correct!" Hermione said, "How many brothers and sisters did he have?"  
  
* ring*  
  
"54," Draco said, carefully watching Ginny, but also wondering why she was helping him, since she is Ron's sister and Ron hates him, but then he realized that he really didn't care that badly to bother about it.  
  
"Alright, next question, what is the nickname of the famous emperor Justinian of the Byzantine Empire?  
  
* ring*  
  
"That would be 'The Emperor Who Never Sleeps'," Harry said confidently.  
  
"Correct!" Hermione replied. "What position did Viktor Krum play in quidditch?"  
  
* ring*  
  
"Seeker!" Draco said, while remembering their fourth year at Hogwarts, when Viktor Krum came to visit to be in the TriWizard Tournament. It sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Correct," Hermione responded.  
  
  
  
A little while later:  
  
"The score is now nine to nine... the next person to get a correct answer wins... Here is the question; name one of the passwords for Professor Dumbledore's Office," Hermione said.  
  
* ring*  
  
"Lemon Drops!"  
  
"Correct" Hermione replied. 


	5. The Last of the Contests

AN: I will never own them, okay?  
  
Story:  
  
Ginny was quite mad right about then, but then she realized that Harry only had twenty-  
  
five points and he needed seventy. 'It's all right; I can help Draco win the rest of the  
  
contest,' She thought to herself.  
  
As you can see, Harry won that round.  
  
"Alright, the next event will take place tomorrow, I have to get some sleep," Hermione  
  
told the boys and Ginny.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next day at about 11:00 AM  
  
"Okay, I had an idea last night, the next event will be like an obstacle course, you have to  
  
run around the house, to here," Hermione pointed to a spot on the ground, "And then you  
  
grab a broom, fly to that tree and pick a flower from it. Then you have to fly down to the  
  
ground over there, and hop onto the scooter. Scoot through the circle of fire and then  
  
back to here, got it?" Hermione finished.  
  
"Um, alright, I guess." Draco was a bit uneasy about the circle of fire thing.  
  
"Okay!" Harry agreed at once, pretending not to by worried.  
  
"Alright, Draco goes first, whoever does it in less time will get fifteen points. Oh! I  
  
almost forgot! I decided to change the overall value, whoever gets forty- five points first,  
  
in stead of seventy wins, okay? I figured it might take a long while to get to seventy, so I  
  
shortened it, is that alright with you two?" Hermione added.  
  
"Sure," they chorused.  
  
Draco got ready. Then he took off once Hermione yelled go. When he got to his broom  
  
and took off, Ginny cast a fast spell on it, so it would go twice as fast for a little while.  
  
Draco then picked the flower, jumped off the broom and hopped onto the scooter. Again,  
  
Ginny cast the same spell on the scooter as she did on the broom.  
  
"Thirty-three seconds!" Hermione yelled as Draco crossed the finish line, "Harry, on  
  
your mark, get set. Go!"  
  
When Harry got to his broom, Ginny said a few words under her breath and the next  
  
thing anyone knew, Harry's broom went in the opposite direction and then went shooting  
  
up into the air. Harry got it under control quickly though and headed for the tree. He  
  
picked the flower and then jumped off the broom before he was even close to the ground.  
  
As soon as he touched the scooter, Ginny said a few choice words again and his scooter  
  
wouldn't move at all! FINALLY Ginny let the scooter move again, and Harry zip over to  
  
Hermione.  
  
"Two minutes and forty-five seconds." Hermione said glumly.  
  
"But that's not fair! The stupid things didn't work right!" Harry argued.  
  
"That doesn't matter! It still counts, it has to!" Draco replied.  
  
"I'm afraid he's right, Harry." Hermione said, she hated to break rules, even ones she  
  
made herself. "The next event will be worth ten points, and in the event, each of you will  
  
have to bake a pie. An apple pie, okay? You will each get one hour to do it, no magic.  
  
Hand over your wands. Now, Draco, you go to the upstairs kitchen and Harry, you go  
  
downstairs. Alright?"  
  
"Okay. Ginny, want to watch me?" Draco said, formulating a plan since he had no idea  
  
how to make any kind of baked good.  
  
"No, you have to be by yourself. And there is a recipe in each kitchen. Ginny, come with  
  
me. We're going to go to the diner around the corner and have some lunch, my treat,"  
  
Hermione said, pulling Ginny in the direction of the diner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One hour later:  
  
"Alright, how did they come out?" Hermione asked them as she and Ginny came back to  
  
her house. Draco and Harry were sitting on the front porch glaring at each other.  
  
"Take a look, they are in the upstairs kitchen," Harry said.  
  
They all headed towards the kitchen, Hermione still had their wands. She opened the door  
  
and saw one apple pie with a card that said "Harry" next to it. A card that said "Draco  
  
was behind that, next to what looked like a rounded Frisbee.  
  
"Um, I see Harry's, but what is that next to your sign, Draco?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That IS Draco's pie, isn't it?" Harry said with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Um, maybe. yeah." Draco said sheepishly. "I've never cooked anything before in my  
  
life!"  
  
"Um, I think it's pretty safe to say that Harry won that round. Sorry Draco." Hermione  
  
replied. "Since when did you learn to bake a pie, Harry?"  
  
"Oh, I saw Dobby and Winky do it TONS of times at Hogwarts," Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, that makes sense," Hermione responded. "The next event will be a duel and will be  
  
worth ten points, okay?" Hermione told them.  
  
"Alright," They both agreed, remembering the last duel they had, during their second year at  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
"Here are you wands," Hermione said while handing them back their wands, "and you  
  
will begin on the count of three, no using any of the Unforgivable Curses."  
  
She then counted to three.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted before Harry said anything. Harry went crashing  
  
backwards and his wand went flying to Draco's waiting hand.  
  
"I believe I won," Draco smiled.  
  
"I guess so." Hermione said. "The score is now tied, and the next event will be worth,  
  
fifteen points. So, however wins this event, will win the whole contest."  
  
"And you," Draco added.  
  
"Yes. Very well then, on with the final event. You each will have one minute to pick up  
  
as many playing cards as you can, with your teeth and place them in this bucket.  
  
Whoever picks up the most cards wins," Hermione then waved her wand and a deck of  
  
playing cards appeared, she then took them out and let them fly threw the air and settle on  
  
the living room floor. "Draco, you go first. ready? Set, go!"  
  
Draco ran like a mad man on all fours and picked up as many cards as he could, wishing  
  
that Ginny would help in again, but Hermione was watching and would see her. At the  
  
end of the minute, Hermione took all of the cards out and counted them.  
  
"Twenty-two, not bad," Hermione said. "Harry, now it's your turn."  
  
Harry leaped through the air towards the newly distributed cards. He then went on all  
  
fours as Draco had did and scrambled all across the room picking as many cards up with  
  
his teeth as he possibly could.  
  
"Time's up!" Hermione yelled. She went over to the bucket and started counting. "One,  
  
two, three."  
  
  
  
THE END (For Now.)  
  
Please review! Thanks! 


	6. The End...

AN: Still don't own anything, never will, yadda yadda yadda. blah blah blah  
  
Story:  
  
"Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three!!!!!" Hermione was jumping up and down and screaming like a lunatic.  
  
Ginny on the other hand, was quite depressed at losing Harry.  
  
"That's not fair! He cheated!" Draco wouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
"I did not! You're just jealous that I won!" Harry retorted.  
  
"So what if I am? Huh? You still could have cheated!" Draco responded very loudly.  
  
"I did not!" they now sounded like two little boys arguing over who knocked over the lamp, or something like that.  
  
"Boys! Quit arguing! How old are you anyway?! You sound like a couple of four year olds! Harry won, face it Draco," Hermione said, trying to sound neutral but was very happy indeed about the outcome of her little contest. To tell you the truth, she would have lied to make Harry win anyway.  
  
"I don't think you counted right, Hermione, you should count again, to make sure," Ginny said, desperate to get Harry.  
  
"No, I counted right, I know I did," Hermione replied.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! Harry, I love you!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"What?!" Harry yelled in disbelief.  
  
'So that's why she kept helping me to win. She wants Harry!' Draco said to himself.  
  
"Ginny. Are you, are you serious?" Hermione asked unbelievably.  
  
"Yes, Harry I have liked you since that day I first saw you at King's Cross Station on your first day of school, please, don't go with Hermione, go with me! I love you!" Ginny begged her one and true love.  
  
"I. I. Ginny, I'm sorry, but I love Hermione." Harry replied.  
  
"But- But-"  
  
"It's no use Ginny, they are as stubborn as mules, they always have been, face it, we're both screwed," Draco said. Then, he did something so unbelievable, so unthinkable, that EVERYONE gasped as he did it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He grabbed Ginny and dipped her like those people in the old movies as they dance and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he put her back on her feet, they were both as red as Ginny's hair.  
  
"Wha," Ginny said, out of breath from kissing Draco.  
  
"I know," was Draco response. Then they both apparated into Draco's house, though no one else knew it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One Week Later:  
  
"Will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife.." The priest went on.  
  
Ginny smiled at Draco as she held his hand and he said, "I will."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and she squeezed his hand tightly as he said, "I will."  
  
It was a lovely double wedding. Everything came out beautifully. The dresses were amazing and the five-tier wedding cake was the most gorgeous thing anyone had ever seen.  
  
  
  
I know that this ending, well, sucked. But I couldn't think of how to end it, ya know? Please don't totally flame this out! But I won't blame you if you do. Please review! Thanks! 


End file.
